


starry night

by minhnewts



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Some angst, super late like wtf, teresa and minho ship it sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhnewts/pseuds/minhnewts
Summary: " was thomas going?and would he want to go if he knew that answer to that question? "or,newt and thomas have been arch-enemies since as long as they could remember. but one christmas disco could change all of that.
Relationships: Ben/Minho (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Brenda (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	starry night

**Author's Note:**

> hi your fav inconsistent writer is back!!
> 
> please ignore that this is being posted literally five days before christmas itself and there are eleven chapters, if this is uncompleted and discontinued like *cough cough* under the mistletoe *cough cough* then please don't kill me
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this first chapter!
> 
> \- minh ha

Newt Isaacs hated the holidays, and he hated Thomas Edisons even more.

It had never occurred to him how terribly insufferable and infuriating and just  _ annoying _ the boy really was until the holiday seasons hit, which is what led him to sit in science class with an over-excited Thomas belting ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ at the top of his lungs and dancing around the room.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Newt muttered in disbelief, sending an annoyed look to Teresa who sat across the room. Teresa had been his best friend ever since they fought over who had the best sand-castle in the playground back in first grade, which also meant that she was the one who had to put up with his complaining about everything terrible about the Edisons boy. 

Speaking of Thomas, who was now jumping on top of the tables and causing others to join in. 

_ Can Mrs. Berkley come back any faster? _ , Newt mouthed to Teresa, who replied with a shrug and rolling of her ocean-blue eyes. 

Newt and Thomas’ rivalry went a long way back, back until the times of elementary school- no,  _ kindergarten _ , where they would always try to outdo each other in everything that they could: who could kick a ball the farthest, who could memorize the alphabet the fastest, who could climb up the slide without falling. As the boys got older, the challenges got bigger: who could ride a bike up the hill behind school fastest, who could get the highest score on the math test, who could ask the most popular girl in school to the 8th-grade formal. Although Newt did end up winning that last challenge, it also ended up being when he realized how he’d rather be asking a boy rather than a girl to the dance. To this day, Harriett and he are still good friends. She was also the first person (other than Teresa, of course) who he came out to. And the first he talked to about how he really felt about Thomas. Two years later, he still didn’t have an answer to that question.

His eyes gazed towards the quarterback as he spun and swayed, his Converse shoes thumping against the tabletops. Strands of Thomas’ chocolate-brown hair streaked across his forehead as he waved his head back and forth. A cheeky grin framed his unfairly-gorgeous face (And that’s speaking from an artist’s perspective. Obviously.) and his eyes were closed as his hands swung around. For a moment, just for the smallest, most infinitesimal moment, he looked  _ beautiful _ .

Newt realized that he’d been looking for a little bit too long, but it was already too late: the other boy’s eyes fluttered open and his deep brown eyes met Newt’s hazel chestnut ones. They held each other’s gaze for a beat, before Thomas’ mouth turned up in a smirk and he said, “Hey, wanna join in the fun, Newton?”

His blood boiled, although Newt kept his face passively neutral. Thomas knew how much Newt hated when people called him Newton. “It makes him feel like a boomer, doesn’t it?” the brown-haired boy would always say.

“You know Mrs. Berkley isn’t gonna be happy when she comes back to see this,” Newt sneered, hoping that his voice had the sass that he’d wanted it to have. His eyes wandered around, scared to make eye contact with the other boy. 

“I never knew you were one to follow rules, Isaacs,” Thomas said, almost sarcastically. 

Newt almost laughed out loud at the sentence. Everyone who knew the two boys, knew that Newt was the sensible one out of them both, and Thomas was the reckless and irresponsible one. In a way, it was almost like they completed each other.

Christmas season at Glarendale High School was always like this: loud, overbearing, and mystifying strange. Newt thought he’d get used to it but even now, he still found it somewhat,  _ weird _ , how virtually all the rules were thrown out the window for two weeks and things like dancing on top of the  _ fucking _ tables while screaming the off-key notes of ‘Last Christmas’ were allowed. 

The blond boy’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud, demon-like screech that could only have come from one person. “All I want for Christmas, is YOU-U-U!” Thomas yelled as if he  _ wanted _ the ears of everyone within a ten-mile radius to start bleeding. Newt winced, biting his lip to hold back his laughter.

“Thomas, shut the fuck UP man! I’m trying to actually finish the homework here!” Minho, Thomas’ best friend, shouted. He was sitting at the table behind Newt while frantically writing, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Newt snorted, turning around to make eye contact with the Asian boy. Minho smiled at him, a genuine and warm one, before turning back to his homework. He had always been the only one of Thomas’ friends that Newt actually liked.

“You’re literally gonna get in so much trouble,” Newt murmured, soft enough that Thomas wouldn’t hear him. Although it was unlikely that anyone in the room could hear anything over the blasting music. “I’m excited for it.”

Thomas’ head whipped around, glaring at the other boy. Newt just smirked with a knowing smile. 

At that moment, almost as if she had heard him, Mrs. Berkley opened the door and walked into the room, causing Thomas to yelp and jump down from the table in the middle of doing some weird Fortnite dance. 

“Settle down, everyone,” she said sternly, setting her books down on her table at the front with a thump and turning towards the class. “Mr. Edisons, don’t think that I didn’t see that.”

“But since it  _ is _ the holiday season, I’ll let you off the hook. Only this once.”

Thomas turned his head subtly, just enough for Newt to see the smile on his lips. Newt narrowed his eyes at the boy, and the brunette grinned even bigger. 

“Now, turn your books to page 250, please…”

The rest of Mrs. Berkley’s words faded into the background, as Newt drifted off into his thoughts of this year’s Christmas. 

So far, the plan was for him and Teresa to meet up on Christmas Eve, go out for a while (maybe get some last-minute presents) and then crash at Newt’s place. That’s how it had always been every year.

“Newt?” Teresa waved a hand in front of his face, her face slowly coming into focus. He hadn’t realized that he’d drifted off, that he didn’t even hear the bell ringing. “Come on, we have English next. You know how much Mr. Aiden hates tardiness.”

“Right right, I’m coming,” he grumbled reluctantly, pulling his bag onto his shoulders and standing up from his table. As he gathered his things in his arm, something caught his eye. 

“Hey, Resa? What’s that?” Newt pointed to a poster that hung on the door of a cabinet. It read, ‘Starry Night: 2019 Christmas Disco’ and more details were written in small print under it, such as ‘Christmas Eve’ and ‘Semi-formal dress code’.

“A disco?” Teresa said in confusion, her eyes squinted, trying to read the poster. “Isn’t that for boomers?”

“Well, I don’t know. It sounds like a fun idea,” Newt found himself saying. “We’ve never had a Christmas disco before, haven’t we?”

“I don’t know, Newt. It’s on Christmas Eve, and don’t we already have plans on that day?”

Newt shrugged, looking down at his shoes. “Let’s just go, okay? We can talk about it  _ after _ we die of boredom in English.”

Teresa nodded with a smile, and with that, the two of them trudged out of the science lab.

But for some reason, the only thing that Newt could think about was: Was Thomas going? And would he want to go if he knew that answer to that question?

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that was okay, another chapter will be going up tonight :)
> 
> see you all!
> 
> \- minh ha


End file.
